LA SERPIENTE DE LA LOCURA
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: La vida nunca fue algo que le sonriera, nunca tuvo nada a lo que aferrarse pero todo cambia luego de la visita de una mujer, un Yakuza y una propuesta, pero estos caminos no son algo que pueda mantenerte como una mentalidad normal mucho tiempo


LA SERPIENTE DE LA LOCURA

 **Bien almas del averno se que dije que no aria mas proyectos a excepción de los 4 que ya tengo pero esta idea, ademas de una mas, no dejaba de bloquear mi compromiso con los de mas fic´s, incluso esta idea es la que mas fuerza tiene entre todas ya que me parece bastante viable, aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas, hasta podría no llegar a completarla y cedérsela a alguien mas para que la continué/rehaga a su manera.**

 **High School DXD no me pertenece ni tampoco la personificación usada en uno de sus personajes, esta le pertenece a King of Fighters.**

 **Referencias:**

hola- palabras normales

{menuda estupidez}- pensamientos

[tal vez o tal vez no lo es]- Ddraig, Alvion, seres sellados o Dioses

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

( **comentarios mios,** notas o cartas)

*llamadas u hologramas*

ARCO 1: LA PRINCESA DE LA RUINA CARMESÍ Y LA SERPIENTE YAKUZA

CAPITULO 1: VIDA MISERABLE

Yakuza también conocida como la mafia japonesa, nadie se mete con ellos, nadie les falta el respeto, nadie se cree mas que ellos, nadie puede oponerse a ellos…. NADIE, o eso creí durante mucho tiempo.

En uno de los barrios mas pobres de uno de los distritos mas salvajes de japón, donde es "comer o ser comido" la única regla en ese lugar.

Policía corrupta, delincuentes a montones, padres ebrios abusando y vendiendo a sus hijos por un cuarto de botella de alcohol, prostituciones en masa, aire maloliente a sangre,cigarros,drogas y plomo, mucho plomo;

El lugar idóneo para entrar y salir en bolsas de basura por pedazos si no es que te arrancaron los órganos para venderlos a hospitales clandestinos de poca monta, negocios cerrados y derruidos por el paso del tiempo, pobreza a niveles absurdos, el peor de los agujeros en los puedes nacer.

Esto es uno de los tantos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de un niño de no mas de 10 años oculto bajo unos cartones en un callejón ,que de nada servia para detener la tormenta que estaba azotando loas cercanías con fuertes truenos, incesantes fulgores eléctricos y gélidas gotas de agua que golpeaban los cimientos de manera incesante prometiendo instaurarse así una larga temporada.

Issei Ryuji Yamasaki mantenía su mirada directamente a un puesto de alimentos baratos, muchos ya pasados de la fecha de caducidad, con la intención mas clara que la navaja oxidada que tenia en sus manos para usarla en todo momento. No había comido en casi 6 días y se comenzaba a notar en su aspecto facial y corporal, el agua no es problema con la lluvia como fuente temporal, pero eso para el cuerpo humano no basta.

Con todo el sigilo que le permitían sus mermadas fuerzas y su escuálida figura se acerco al tipejo gordo con un cigarro entre sus labios corriendo a un par de niños que tuvieron su misma idea pero sin éxito, no le costo mucho colocar la punzante arma sobre su traquea, apretar y tirar con brusquedad a un lado, haciendo un corte irregular pero profundo consiguiendo así que de dicho corte brotara grandes cantidades de sangre.

Los gritos ahogados del tipo no le importaban, las impresiones de los que circulaban por la calle le valían un carajo, en este lugar unicamente debías pensar en ti mismo, nada mas importa.

Issei: {bien esto sera suficiente}- juntando todo en un costal que tenia a mano en el suelo -{debo que irme antes de que vengan a quitarme lo que es mio}- termino por juntar lo que parecía una botella de jugo y unos chocolates

corrió tanto como pudo escapando de la vista de la gente, que superando lo visto luego de que el pequeño segador de vidas se fuera, ellos también se abalanzaron contra el puesto intentando tomar lo que sea que estuviera a mano y fuera comestible, puños, gritos, forcejeo, insultos y demás es lo único que se veía en el lugar mientras que Issei no hacia mas que pensar que todos en este lugar no eran mas que unos animales disfrazados de seres humanos, incluido el mismo

su carrera termino al adentrarse en los restos de una casa derrumbada y quemada, en una esquina se veía un colchón con algo de relleno y los restos de un hoguera húmedos; Con su nuevo botín se acerco para resguardarse bajo techo de la lluvia, el olor a objetos rostizados y mojados abundaban, pero es lo mejor que pudo conseguir a estar en la calle muriendo sin nada.

Issei: supongo que hoy fue un buen día -marcando en una pared con el cuchillo los días que lleva de saqueos exitosos, la cifra no era muy alentadora- solo 7, carajo, asi no voy a aguantar las épocas frías-{las raciones de comida escaseaban por los barrios bajos del distrito, los bares eran bien vigilados, y de los ricachones que venían por aquí ni hablar. Solo tengo un ultimo lugar pero se que voy arrepentirme de esto}

Antes de salir, comió algo de chocolates para recuperar algo de calor, algo de jugo de manzana, y una fruta para tener fuerzas el resto del día que se avecinaba.

En un baúl algo manchado de ollin saco las únicas ropas decentes que tenia, una remera negra con un pequeño chaleco a su medida, unos pantalones de jean negros y unos zapatos en condiciones casi intactas, espero un poco a que su cuerpo estuviera seco y se vistió con esas prendas, la lluvia ahora en pequeño diluvio y salio al lugar que mas odiaba pero que valia la pena, camino durante mas de 15 minutos hasta que doblando hacia una zona algo mas transitada encontró su destino. El "Inuzuka" era uno de los mayores centros de prostitución, tanto voluntario como involuntario, que tenia como fachada el ser un bar como el resto. El pequeño a duras penas consiguió el valor para pasar y encontrar a "Madam Marlen" como hacia llamarse que vestía con un vestido violeta con brillantes de una pieza que dejaba su espalda y escote expuestos y sobre sus hombros "bufanda" blanca que llegaban hasta el piso del local, su piel era morena y su cabello violeta con ojos ámbar, ella dirigía el lugar, no había nadie que le faltara el respeto si no querían acabar con la pelotas en la garganta de una patada o sin un ojo por las distintas navajas que ella oculta bajo su vestido, siempre era vigilada por los guardias del local

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Busquen a Yoruichi de Bleach solo que lleva el cabello suelto.**

El se encamino hacia la mujer que se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un Martini con una aceituna clavada con un mondadientes, hasta que ella lo vio aproximarse y le dijo a los guardias que lo dejaran acercarse hasta que estuvo justo en el asiento a su lado sin voltear a verla

"Marlen": así que el hijo prodigo volvió -mirando de arriba a bajo al niño- veo que decidiste venir otra vez, jajaja perfecto muchas preguntaban por ti

Issei: no me jodas "Marlen" si dependiera de mi este lugar puede arder hasta el quinto infierno, solo voy a estar por una noche y volveré a irme -si este lugar era un sector de sustento ya sea de comida o dinero para Issei- esta pocilga necesita una remodelacion

"Marlen": no te pases de listo mocoso, si no fuera por que atraes clientas a mi local hace mucho que hubieras terminado como cena de las ratas, ademas mi local esta en perfectas condiciones, esto de vender alcohol a infelices me genera mas ganancias

Issei: si como digas, solo dime donde esta la habitación para hacer lo mio y largarme de una vez -su disgusto se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba en el bar

"Marlen": que apresurado -con sorpresa fingida, ella sabia de su descontento por estar cerca- te asignare la habitación 8, la tuya esta ocupada por tiempo indefinido, corren malos tiempos y muchos recurren a mi, algunos de manera permanente -dándole la llave con el numero 8 impreso en una tablilla- asegurate de querer dejarlas con mas ganas

Issei salto del asiento para dirigirse a una puerta detrás de unas cortinas y un cartel que decía "PRIVADO" custodiada por tres tipos de traje armados pero es detenido por una mano que sujeta su hombro, lo voltea y es besado con mucha lujuria mientras por la impresión no pudo sellar su boca y la lengua de la extraña jugo con la suya durante unos segundos hasta que libero los labios del niño el cual quería sacar su cuchillo contra la puta que lo tomo de sorpresa pero noto que no estaba en su bolsillo y miro a quien habia sido notando que fue "Marlen"

"Marlen": si -decía excitada- sigues teniendo tan buen sabor como la primera vez que te traje aquí y te puse "a prueba" -detalles en la vida que el niño quisiera olvidar- por cierto ¿olvidaste la regla de no llevar armas dentro?

Issei no entraba en si mismo de la furia que sentía, solo se volteo para irse y no aguantar mas la risa burlona de la mujer, el resto de gente que estaba en el lugar no dijo nada, ya se corrían rumores de su aficiona los niños por parte de la "Dama Sangrienta" como la llamaban en sus tiempos de Líder Yakuza de este distrito.

Volviendo con Issei solo tuvo que mostrar la llave para que lo dejaran pasar a una serie de escaleras subterráneas que lo dirigían directo a las habitaciones de las cuales se escuchaban claros gemidos de mujeres y niñas y gruñidos de hombres, ambas de placer, dolor o ambas a la vez, no es que le importara mucho la verdad

esto era pan de cada día por estos sectores así que solo procuro seguir hasta las ultimas habitaciones las cuales, a medida que avanzaban tenían mejor aspecto hasta que llego al TOP 10 de los mas deseados dentro del lugar, ya sea por cantidad de clientes que atraían o popularidad y experiencia que poseían, su habitación solía ser la 50 luego la 20, la 16 y por ultimo la 5, se nota que había perdido su "popularidad", pero no podía importarle mas, mientras estuviera dentro del TOP su recompensa al final del día valía la pena

entro y no era muy diferente a como recordaba el resto, colchones amplios, algo de decoración, mesas de noche y una tapicería ,bastante ridícula a ojos de Issei, de color vino, se acomodo esperando a cualquiera que viniera por el, muchas mujeres millonarias que tenían contacto con "Marlen" venían mas que nada por el u otros niño a satisfacer sus enfermizos fetiches, mujeres que no eran complacidas por sus maridos, o simplemente algunas les gustaba el estilo "Shota".

La puerta se abrió para ver pasar a una de las tantas mujeres que habría en la noche, sin mas el niño comenzó a desvestirse para darle a esta tipa lo que quería y se fuera de una vez

¿?: así que tu eres la famosa "Serpiente del Edén" -preguntaba la mujer de mas o menos 30 años, piel blanca, ojos violetas, cabello negro lacio y figura de reloj de arena

Issei: si, ¿vienes seguido o es primeriza aquí? -pregunto sin mucho interés

¿?: vengo seguido, pero solo venia esperando encontrarte -sacando la blusa que traía puesta y su brasier mostrando unos pechos de copa doble D- y ahora que te tengo aquí aprovechare cada segundo para saber si los rumores son ciertos

Issei: ¿que rumores? -ya mostrándose desnudo frente a la desconocida

¿?: si puedes satisfacer incluso a un ser sobre natural -también quedando desnuda frente a el y sacando unas alas de plumas negras, que no hizo mas que pensar al niño que si lo que había comido estaba tan mal que alucinaba- no tengas tanta sorpresa pronto sabrás -arrojarse sobre el tirándolo sobre la cama sujetando su pene y dándole una lamida rápida- todo de mi.

Esta noche es una que Issei no podrá olvidar en su vida, no por ser horrenda como de costumbre si no por los sucesos que pasaron durante esa fogosa y excitante noche. A partir de los sucesos ocurridos este día recibirá la atención de muchos que guiaran su vida por un camino del que no habrá vuelta atrás

 **Unas horas después: bar Inuzuka**

la mujer que estuvo con Issei salia detrás de la cortina y se dirigía a la salida hasta que se encuentra con "Marlen" en la salida

"Marlen": por lo que veo paso mas tiempo del que pago así que deberé cobrarle mas, no me lo tome a mal,pero esto es un negocio

¿?: descuide vale cada centavo y mucho mas -sacando mas dinero de una cartera- esto debería ser suficiente y una propina para el chico, se ha portado muy bien conmigo

"Marlen": oh bien quiere darnos su nombre en caso de que vuelva por aquí, normalmente quienes vienen luego de pasar la noche con el nos dejan su nombre y numero telefónico para que les avisemos cuando aparece por aquí

¿?: no tengo problemas, creo que la siguiente vez que venga sera solo por el -riendose un poco

"Marlen": bien ¿cual es su nombre señorita?

 **Mi nombre es Reynare.**

…...

 **bien suficiente por ahora, tal vez no se entienda mucho y valla avanzando rápido, pero iré aclarando sus dudas a medida de los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Hasta entonces espero les llame la atención este idea salida de la nada**

 **Hasta pronto y que descansen, te ha escrito FIRE OF THE DEAD y te deseo buenas noches**

 **pd: espero algunas ideas para ayudar en este fic**

 **pd 2: dejen review y favorite**

 **pd 3: cambie de opinion y lo siguiente en publicarse sera SANGRE UCHIHA**


End file.
